


JPEG Grace

by GabrielTheWarlock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Please dont kill me, and this is was you all got, i just wanted to write something i would laugh over for five years, the lovely shitpost ship, this prompt was favorite canon interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielTheWarlock/pseuds/GabrielTheWarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himself lost after he literally beats Caliborn into a new timeline.  He meets a mysterious JPEG covered pink man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JPEG Grace

“Hey there. Are you Dave’s bro?” John called out as he reached the pink clad figure floating before the decimated statue. “Uhh…”

The figure merely floated there, still and silent. Staring at what John could only guess at, for he was facing away from him.

“Hey!” John shouted, growing hardly mildly irritated, “Did you hear me? Where is everyone?” John demanded, as the man he could only think to be Dave’s bro floated there. “I’m John by the way.” he added, just to make sure he didn’t come off as rude or anything.

For a few stunningly silent minutes they floated there. Neither saying another word.

Each increasingly silent.

Until;

“John.” the pink clad man said, his voice startlingly deadpan. “Can you please just leave me alone.” he said, and this wasn’t a question. It was a demand.

The pink man’s form flickered in pixel like flashes, blurring his body as they increased in intervals.

“What? Why?” John asked incredulously, the man before him kept flashing in pixels, his form breaking in a few places to match with the surroundings that were growing increasingly more JPEG with each second. “I don’t understand.” John said, even more confused than he usually was, “Do you know what happened here?” he asked, hoping to get answers out of the man before he faded into pixels and JPEG entirely.

“Yeah.” the floating pink man said. “I failed.” he stated, his voice harsh and cold.

His final statement uttered, the JPEG surrounded the pink man distorting his image even worse before John’s eyes. Blurring him into multitudes of pinks, the pure #ffffff whites of his flesh, and the varying greens of his shoes.

Soon everything around what was once the man became horribly corrupt JPEG until he was indiscernible from his surroundings.

John floated there, an uncomfortable scowl and eyebrow ruffle covering his face.

_That sure was, something._ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely and probably only singular entry for DirkJohn week. Enjoy.


End file.
